Her Hardest Test Yet
by Kata-ree
Summary: On the same night Hermione discovers her own love for Ron, she discovers Harry's feelings for her. Now she must decide between her two closest friends, the only problem is, she loves them both.


Her Hardest Test Yet

Ch1: In the Common Room

Hermione sat half shrouded in shadows. All the noise and commotion had left the Gryffindor common room and she was alone in the dark. Reading by the light she had made at the end of her wand.

But tonight Hermione couldn't concentrate on her potions text book, or on the up coming test. All she could think about was Ginny's smiling face saying, "Well Ron has finally gotten a date, a real one with this blond... what is her name."

'Why do you care?' said Hermione's inner voice, 'Ron has a date, good for him.' But she didn't feel good for him. She felt rotten, just rotten. She thought back to the dream she had had the night before. In the dream Ron had kissed her. She had liked that dream, Ron's arm around her, she shook her head. Hermione wrinkled her brow and tried to read.

'The property's of Merlin's root...' Hermione looked up from the page as the first hot tears welled from her eyes.

"Stop it, stop it!" said Hermione but she couldn't quit crying. The loneliness of the dark common room pressed in around her. The lack of noise and life in the common room was stifling, she felt as though she were in a tomb. She longed for a companion, but she feared she would never have one. She imagined herself drifting through life learning and thinking great thoughts, but never having anyone to share them with.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, and gave way to her tears. Loud painful sobs shook her body and she didn't even try to stop them. Her frizzy brown hair enveloped her face and she drew her knees up under her chin. She wept for her loneliness; she wept for herself, and she wept the darkness around her. Her sobs filled the silence of the common room. Her hands felt cold against her hot red face.

"Are you okay?" asked a groggy voice from behind her. Hermione turned to see a familiar skinny silhouette topped off with messy black hair. Hermione raised her lighted wand to confirm that it was Harry. His pajamas were wrinkled, his hair ruffled and his face was pale in the light of her wand.

"Hermione is that you?" He asked taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"No," said Hermione hunkering down in her chair. Harry smiled wryly.

"Then who are you?" he asked. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair and only succeeded to make it stand up more.

"Fine you caught me," said Hermione and she whipped her eyes of the last tears, and tried to grin up at him.

"Why are you crying?" asked Harry making his way to the arm chair next to Hermione's. He sat down heavily and crossed his legs.

"Um," Hermione looked away from him, "well because, I was..." Harry reached out and took her hand. Hermione was startled and almost pulled away but she didn't. He squeezed her hand.

"Come on girl, tell me what's wrong." Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I was so lonely."

Harry smiled, "Not any more I hope."

"No I'm okay now." Said Hermione but her mind still dwelled on Ron. His shockingly red hair, his sense of humor, how jealous he had been when she dated Victor, Hermione's heart warmed.

"Who were you lonely for?" asked Harry squeezing her hand.

And Hermione suddenly knew the answer, 'Ron,' she thought, 'Ron.' She had been lonely for his touch a long time.

Harry rose from his chair and came to stand in front of her. "I was lonely too." said Harry, leaning down, his green eyes sparkling. He put both his hand on her shoulders and said, "I was lonely for you."

Harry leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her again, fiercely this time. She his warmth enveloped her and she felt his tongue trying to seek an entrance to her mouth. For a moment Hermione almost sank into the kiss, but then she thought of Ron. Ron loomed up in vision and she jerked out of his arms.

"Harry!" she cried in dismay, "what are you doing!"

Harry stumbled away from her a look of pain on his face, "I thought..." Harry trailed off, "I thought you..." Harry saw the look of surprise on Hermione's face and realized what had happened, "Oh god," he whispered. And with that he bolted from the common room.


End file.
